En el momento indicado
by CindySv
Summary: Emily tiene una discusion con su novio, al estar varada en la lluvia decide ir a casa de su amigo derek morgan pero...realmente que pasara? -Asco en mi primer summary, lean porfavor-
1. Chapter 1

Ah Emily prentiss nunca le habían importado demasiado las citas, por eso el dia que conocio a Marcus decidio darse una oportunidad con él para, después de ver tanta muerte y soledad llegar a casa y que alguien además de una bonita bola peluda la saludara.

Estar con marcus al principio no fue ningún problema, al contrario, era encantador y muy comprensible, por eso no entendía como habían llegado a ese punto en que una discusión esta como para que una de las dos personas se vaya.

Iban en el auto de él manejando bajo una fina manga de lluvia.

-¡Es que siempre es igual!- gruño él.

-No tienes por qué ponerte de ese modo, si es así como seguirás no quiero ir contigo a ningún lado.

Prentiss estaba que echaba humo, estaban discutiendo sobre el porqué Emily no estaría en casa para celebrar sus 4 meses juntos, la respuesta era simple, probablemente tendría un caso y no podría asistir a su cita, no entendía el comportamiento irracional de Marcus y decidió no seguir con la pelea.

El paro el auto en seco y le lanzo una mirada gélida diciendo "pues ahí está la puerta querida, bajate cuando quieras"

Aun sin poder creer que hiciera eso, lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba en la acera en algún lugar entre su casa y el restaurante al que iban y con una lluvia amenazando hacerse cada vez mas fuerte. Caminar hasta su casa hubiera sido una opción pero prefirió tomar un taxi sin embargo…¡MIERDA!, ¡su bolso!, había dejado el bolso en el coche de Marcus, se regaño mentalmente por eso, ahora no tenia dinero, celular, ni llaves y eran las 10 de la noche estando en una zona muy poco familiar bajo la lluvia. Increible simplemente increíble.

Sin mas opción, camino alrededor de 10 manzanas pero cuando el viento casi se la llevaba tuvo que entrar a una tienda de electrónicos, donde aparecia en las noticias el avistamiento de una tormenta para esa noche.

-Dios me odia- mascullo

Entonces ya eran las 10:30 de la noche, la tienda estaba cerrando y ella no tuvo más opción que salir casi empapándose al instante que piso la calle, corrió buscando otro refugio pero no encontró nada asi que mejor siguió a paso normal, entonces vio el nombre de la calle y recordó algo, ¡Morgan!, por supuesto como no lo pensó antes, Morgan vivía a solo 3 cuadras de ahí, esperando que le diera asilo a Emily apuro el paso hasta llegar a la casa del agente. Golpeo la puerta y rezo por no estar interrumpiendo a Derek con ninguna chica o durmiendo, o peor, durmiendo con alguna chica, el sentimiento le revolvio el estomago a emily y estuvo apunto de irse hasta que se dio cuenta que no tenia otra opcion, podia ir con penelope pero su casa estaba a 20 minutos en auto, y la estupida tormenta no ayudaria en nada asi que se armo de valor y siguio rezando. Dio 3 golpes secos a la puerta y...

Este es mi primer fic, no hay muchos fanfics DEMILY en español pero hay algunos geniales en ingles!, si les gustaria uno traducido o que siga escribiendo este PORFAVOR den review para darme cuenta que es gusto :) espero poder continuar la historia

Recomiendenme si les gusta y gracias ;)


	2. Sensaciones, sonrojos

Derek Morgan apareció en la puerta viendo con un poco de confusión a su amiga, toda empapada y temblando como su gatito Sergio cuando le daban un baño muy frio.

-Em, ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-um, yo, ¿puedo pasar?, es decir, si hay alguien lamento molestarte solo…

-No hay nadie, ¿Por qué habría de haber alguien?-

Ella ignoro esa pregunta y camino dentro de la casa para que Morgan no viera su sonrojo.

-¿Pero que te ah pasado?- dijo con una risita que a no le paso por alto.

-Marcus.

-Marcus, te dije que ese tipo era un idiota, pero aun asi no entiendo porque estas toda empapada y….dios estas toda empapada, te vas a resfriar si sigues con esa ropa, quítatela.

-Oh, vaya cuando vine aquí no me esperaba esa proposición- La sangre le hirvió un poco.

-Um, princesa tu si que tienes una mente muy sucia-sonrio- yo me referia a que me dieras tu ropa para ir a secarla, tomate un baño y te buscare algo de ropa limpia.

-¿Tienes ropa de mujer?- demonios!, lo volvió a hacer, pensar que Derek tuviera la ropa de otra mujer no era algo bonito de imaginar.

-De hecho iba a prestarte mi ropa…es la segunda vez que insinuas que tengo compañía. ¿Quién me crees em? ¿Un casanova?-

-Algo así…. Iré a tomar el baño-

Huyo como últimamente lo había hecho y se encerro en el baño, escucho un grito de Derek fuera de la puerta diciendo que había toallas limpias y que en el cuarto de alado estaba la ropa, tambien le dijo que dejara la ropa mojada en el lavabo, ella tomo un jabon que supuso era de Derek cuando lo olio, el olia muy bien a ella siempre le había vuelto irracional su perfume, después de 10 minutos y una de las mejores duchas de su vida salio al cuarto y recordó algo, el brassiere, ella no podría usar el brassier estaba completamente mojado y no se secaría muy rápido, lo único que pudo salvar fueron sus bragas que uso abajo del ancho pans que Derek le dio y una de esas camisas suaves que a él le gustaba usar.

Salio de la habitación y vio a Derek en la cocina moviéndose como si estuviera en el mejor lugar del mundo.

-No sabia que te gustara tanto cocinar-

Derek paro en seco y la vio…no pudo contestar durante unos segundos algo apropiado por ver lo bien que Emily lucia con su ropa…él nunca le había prestado la ropa a sus anteriores novias y el hecho de que lo hiciera con Emily le dio una punzada en el estomago o mas bien como un fuerte golpe, y esque ella lucia fenomenal en su ropa.

-¿Derek?-pregunto al ver que su amigo solo la veía.

-Es increíble que mi ropa te quede mejor a ti- no debio decirlo pero su ego subio un poco cuando vio a Emily sonrojarse.

-Um si claro, ¿Qué haces de cenar? ¿Necesitas ayuda?- maldito rubor en la cara.

-Estoy haciendo salmon y necesito unas verduras, ¿podrias cortarlas mientras voy a poner a secar tu ropa?

-Por supuesto-

Derek dejo a Emily y camino hacia el cuarto de baño, abrió la puerta y vio la ropa en el lavabo, la llevo a la lavandería y justo cuando tomo la ultima pieza noto algo…algo que le dio un pequeño ataque al corazón.

Qué bueno que a alguien le haya gustado, seguire escribiendo demily porque los amo, y cuando termine esta historia(no muy larga quizá otros 2 episodios) are mas de ellos y del equipo en general, SI QUIEREN: de alguna serie en especial o de personajes en especial o alguna situación entre Derek y Emily(celos, hijos, amistad, algún capitulo que quisieran terminara diferente) solo pídanlo GRACIAS :D.


	3. Tormenta

"_Derek dejo a Emily y camino hacia el cuarto de baño, abrió la puerta y vio la ropa en el lavabo, la llevo a la lavandería y justo cuando tomo la ultima pieza noto algo…algo que le dio un pequeño ataque al corazón."_

Un brassiere, vio lo que tenia en su mano y era un brassiere negro con encaje, su mente le dijo que si el tenia el brassiere de Emily en su mano ella no…lo que faltaba, primero se aparecia mojada en su puerta y las ganas de abrazarla para hacerla entrar en calor no le faltaron y después cuando le dijo que se quitara la ropa, bueno eso, eso si que sono con doble sentido, trato de no pensar en eso mientras ponía la secadora y volvia a la cocina.

-Asi que…¿Por qué tu y don perfecto pelearon?- Derek levanto una ceja y espero la respuesta con los brazos cruzados mientras se recargaba en la pared que daba la entrada de la cocina

-Jamas dije que fuera perfecto.

-Um, esquivas mi pregunta

-No me perfiles

-No lo haría nunca em

-Si seguro…

-Si no me quieres contar no hay problema- entro a la cocina y empezó a preparar el pescado con Emily viendo a un lado

-No me refería a eso Derek es solo que, sabes que es difícil para mi compartir todo

-¿Sabes que es la segunda vez que me llamas por mi nombre?

-A veces lo hago también en el trabajo.

Eso era cierto, pero ahora no estaban en el trabajo estaban en la casa de él, y ella estaba sin la mitad de su ropa interior, y con la ropa de él, y el cabello mojado con algunas gotas callendola en la cara que Derek hubiera querido quitar con sus labios.

-Supongo que si- sonrió tratando de no verla demasiado.

-Te lo diré ya deja de rogar, Marcus y yo íbamos a cenar- " Y después pasar a su casa con esa linda ropa de encaje que tenías" pensó Derek mientras ella prosiguió.

-Pero después empezó a decirme sobre festejar nuestros 4 meses juntos algo yo no creía muy necesario y le dije que probablemente tendría un caso para ese entonces, el pensó que lo use como excusa y empezamos a pelear y me bajo de su coche.

-¿Puedo estrangularlo? ¿Sabes que ese no es ningún motivo para que te bajara, cierto?-

-Um, quizá yo le dije que me quería bajar, pero si fue muy idiota-

-Debio haberte llevado a casa si no quería seguir, no dejarte en la calle como si fueras un perro- fruncio el seño.

-Lo se, pero eso no importa porque tengo al hombre que mejor trata a las damas para salvarme-

-Por supuesto- le guiño un ojo mientras metia los pescados al horno- Esto tardara unos 20 minutos, vayamos a ver un poco de TV.

Había 3 sillones en la sala, uno grande para 3 personas, uno más pequeño para dos y el individual que todo hombre soltero o casado debe tener, Emily se recostó en el de dos plazas y él iba a ir junto a ella pero su cerebro y otro órgano más abajo pensaron que no sería buena idea, la respetaba mucho y seria vergonzoso que su cuerpo tuviera una reacción indecente, quizá era porque hacía un tiempo que no estaba con una mujer, pero el sabia el porque, no había ninguna mujer con la que realmente le gustara estar mas que con Emily Prentiss y el hecho de que ella hubiera tenido novio…o mas bien todavía tuviera, lo había vuelto loco de celos, pero siempre callándolos por el bien de su amistad. Se sento en el sillón grande y encendio el televisor con nada mas que malas noticias

"Y al parecer la cuidad ya está empezando a ser azotada por esta enorme tormenta que viene del sur, la llegada más fuerte se presume alrededor de las siguientes horas y la mayoría de la noche, le pedimos a las personas que no abandonen sus casas y si están en los coches busquen algún refugio cuanto antes, guardar botellas de agua y tener al alcance veladoras pues probablemente falle la electricidad"

-¡Lo que faltaba!- grito prentiss desde el sillón envuelta en una manta que Morgan le había dado, no tanto por la intención de cubrirla del frio si no que quería taparla lo mas posible para no observarla tanto.

-Tranquila princesa tenemos todo lo necesario aquí, solo espero que la electricidad no se vaya antes que el pescado se haga.

-Creo que será mejor que me vaya a casa antes de la tormenta.

-¿A Sergio le dan miedo?

-No, para nada.

-No veo la prisa.

-Si no me voy ahora la tormenta vendrá más fuerte, ¿podrias llevarme?

-Podrías…quedarte a dormir… es decir dijeron que no saliéramos, no voy a arriesgar nuestra vida solo porque piensas que me molestas, tengo un cuarto extra princesa, quédate.

Una amplia mirada alcanzo a Derek, quizá había hablado demasiado y lo tomaba como una insinuación, no sabía que diría pero esperaba convencerla , si lograba mantener sus manos lejos de ella quizá sus sentimientos también se fueran, pero a quien le quería mentir… el realmente quería que se quedara porque realmente quería compartir más tiempo con ella, Emily tomo una bocanada de aire después de unos segundos de pensar…

-Solo no quiero molestarte.

-Escúchame, tu jamás serás una molestia, nunca, aparte sé qué harías lo mismo por mí-

-Probablemente no lo mismo, es decir no creo que mis jeans y mis camisas te queden muy bien- bromeo.

-¡Touché!- su sonrisa lucia genial pero en el fondo volvió a recordarle la falta de ropa interior y lo bien que se veía con su camisa y pantalones.

Se quedaron viendo unos segundos con las sonrisas y sabía que si hubiera estado alado de Emily no hubiera resistido el impulso de bajar un poco su cabeza y besarla, pero en lugar de eso escucharon la alarma de la estufa.

-La cena esta lista-

Muchas gracias por comentar, siii eh pensado en muchos fanfics para demily y espero hacer pronto sobre matrimonio e hijos ;) gracias por leer y trato de hacer lo mejor posible y ser fiel a los personajes con un poquito de los que nos gustaría ver. Dejo este capitulo a las 4 dee la mañana :O no puedo dormir pero no importa me inspiro mas. Saludos!


	4. Juntos3

_Se quedaron viendo unos segundos con las sonrisas y sabía que si hubiera estado alado de Emily no hubiera resistido el impulso de bajar un poco su cabeza y besarla, pero en lugar de eso escucharon la alarma de la estufa._

_-La cena esta lista-_

Se dirijeron a la cocina y empezaron a cenar

-Esto esta delicioso Derek.

-Quien crees que le enseño a cocinar al niño bonito

-Jaja, ya me lo imagino

-Un completo desastre, enserio.

Hubo un silencio incomodo, era algo raro que sucediera eso entre ellos que por lo general hablaban sin parar, pero ambos sentían algo que habían tratado de esconder, por miedo al equipo, a Strauss, o mas bien a ellos mismos, se miraron un poco a los ojos hasta que Morgan se dirigio por el postre

-Casi como si hubiera adivinado que ibas a venir hice tu favorito, Pastel de queso con fresas

-Una mujer no puede estar en dieta contigo!

-Tu no necesitas dieta,em, eres hermosa asi

Otro incomodo silencio con un sonrojo de parte de Emily, se sirvieron sus respectivos trozos y hablaron de cosas banales, siguiendo el noticiario dijeron que no iban a poder salir ni lo que seguía de la noche ni el resto del otro dia, Emily bufo por como molestaría a Derek y el solo sonrio.

-creo que nunca entenderas que no eres molestia

-no supongo que no- sonrio.

-Emily… ¿esto es raro verdad?

-¿A que te refieres?- no quería hablar del tema, no se sentía con valor.

-Me refiero a, ti y a mi, no entiendo porque…- tomo un gran suspiro para continuar, era ahora o nunca, no se podía arrepentir- no entiendo porque no estamos juntos como pareja, ¿Por qué saliste con marcus? Es un pesado y tu lo sabes, y nosotros, siempre nos hemos llevado bien, y se que sientes que hay algo entre nosotros y no es solo mi imaginación.

-Derek- advirtió Emily.

-No espera, cuando saliste con marcus yo trate de salir con alguien mas, estaba celoso, alguien te hacia sonreir y podía llevarte a la cama y no me refiero solo de la manera sexual, si no el hecho de que él te podía abrazar y saber todos tus sueños aún más de lo que yo podía, no lo soportaba , debería callarme lo sé, pero llegaste a mi casa, empapada, molesta y luego te pusiste mi ropa y princesa debo decirte que si a partir de ahora quieres usar solo mi ropa por mí no hay ningún problema porque jamás ninguna mujer había lucido tan bien en ropa de hombre, Emily… solo quiero que tengamos una oportunidad.

El la miro expectante, quizá había abierto mucho su gran bocota, Emily suspiro y evito su mirada, pasaron apenas 15 segundos pero le parecio una eternidad

-no tienes que responder nada em, lo siento, olvidemos que…

Pero justo en ese momento Emily se levanto del sofá y fue al que Derek estaba y lo abrazo por el cuello dándole un suave beso, con apenas un poco de tiempo para responder la tomo de la cintura con ambas manos y la pego un poco a su cuerpo, y eso fue la sensación que ambos mejor habían tenido en toda su vida.

-Hablas mucho ¿lo sabias?-

-Si ese fue tu método para callarme, no me importaría seguir hablando.

Emily se acomodo en su regazo y le lanzo una preciosa sonrisa.

-Yo, la verdad, bien, solo Sali con marcus por que estaba cansada de estar sola, el equipo estaba ahí, tu lo estabas y quería intentarlo contigo pero tu y yo hemos sido tan buenos amigos y yo soy tan…tenia tanto miedo de arruinarlo…me muero de miedo ahora Derek, si no funciona te perdería y no seria lo mismo y…- ahora fue el turno de el agente interrumpirla abrazándola mientras la besaba.

-Mira quien habla ahora-

-Es grosero interrumpir a la gente.- bromeo

-Si claro, no lo vuelvo a hacer. Pero respecto a lo que decías, es tan obvio que va a funcionar Emily, yo no te voy a fallar, me conoces, te conozco y te quiero, te quiero mucho.

Emily tenia ganas de llorar, se sentía tonta haber desperdiciado tanto tiempo sin el

-Yo tambien te quiero mucho Derek.

-Sabes lo bien que se oye mi nombre cuando tu lo dices?- pregunto mientras la besaba.

-A mi princesa siempre me había sonado cursi pero el modo en que tu lo dices suena bastante…sensual.

-Por supuesto_, princesa_

-O cállate.

Se abrazaron ambos en el sofá y no supieron en qué momento se fue la luz pero realmente no les importo, estaban juntos, y hacia mucho que ninguno de los dos se sentía tan como y aliviado de por fin haberse sacado ese peso de encima!, habían tardado años en decirlo, sin estar juntos como deberían pero eso ya no importaba, ahora estaban juntos, y quizá era porque justo ahí, en medio de la tormenta, después de una discusión, ese era el momento indicado para ellos.

Yyyyyyyyyyyyy esto es todo espero les gustara el final, me encantaron sus ideas sobre celos, matrimonio y que el equipo no supiera de la relación!, para el siguiente voy a hacer sobre como le darán la noticia al equipo y la reacción de cada uno de ellos, la mas interesante para mi será la de Penelope garcia, disfruten :D, espero hacer fanfics de otras series pero todavía no se cuales :/ hay muchas que me gustan espero elegir pronto!

Chau 3


End file.
